


I'll go (wherever you'll go)

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: the one where ava proposes to sara.orthe one where ava turns into a soft gay mess for sara lance and couldn't help but propose.





	I'll go (wherever you'll go)

* * *

Ava walked into her apartment, shrugging off her Time Bureau blazer and putting it around one of the chairs. It’s been a long and exhausting day, dealing with all of those magical fugitives causing mayhem in history. Ava walked into her bedroom and was slightly surprised at the sight of a figure laying in her bed, but then she realized that it was Sara.

“Hey jerk.” Ava said with a smile. “I missed you,” the shorter woman said, before reaching her arms out to her girlfriend, a gesture for her to join her in the bed. “Come here,” Sara said with a pout on her face. Ava let out a giggle and complied, quickly changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas, before joining Sara in her- their bed. The director put an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and gave her a quick but chaste kiss. “I missed you too. A lot.” She said. “How was your day?” Ava asked, her hand brushing a strand of hair away from Sara’s face. The latter sighed deeply.

“It’s been exhausting. At first, the mission went well but of course something had to go wrong,” The former assassin said before Ava interrupted her. “Typical Legends.” She said with a grin. Sara gave her girlfriend a quick glare before continuing. “-And just dealing with Constantine and his weird spells and also trying to keep Charlie and Zari in line,” Sara paused before sighing again. “Being captain is challenging sometimes, you know?” Ava nodded. “But you’re doing the best you can, Sara. You’re one of the greatest and strongest people I’ve ever met. You’re a natural leader and a great captain.” She said.

Sara smiled, her eyes soft, before leaning in and kissing Ava hard but short. They were both exhausted and honestly didn’t feel up to anything else than kissing. “I’m just so tired. It feels like I haven’t slept in weeks. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but-“ And at that point the taller blonde stopped listening to her girlfriend’s rant.

Instead she just smiled softly, with a look of adoration and love in her eyes, while looking at Sara. She once again put a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. Honestly, Ava never thought she’d have a relationship like this. She had a few girlfriends before, but it never felt like this. The feeling of being able to be herself completely with Sara, being accepted for who she is and being loved so deeply and fully. Ava never experienced a love like this. And she never thought she’d even have a relationship like this, with anyone. It was still a new feeling, she was still getting used to it. But it felt so good. It made her feel complete. Even though she was a clone, Sara helped her embrace herself and her insecurities. And the other Legends now all felt like they were Ava’s friends too. After being alone and basically having no friends but Gary, this felt like heaven. It made her feel like she wasn’t as broken as she thought.

If someone told Ava that she’d be in a loving relationship with the idiot captain that basically destroyed all of time, she would laugh and tell them that was obviously never going to happen. But look at her now. God, she’s so in love with Sara Lance.

Ava was startled when she felt a hand intertwine with hers. She looked up, into Sara’s beautiful blue eyes. Sara raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? I called your name like a hundred times but you didn’t answer.” The captain said, a smug smile appearing on her face.

“Marry me.” The director accidentally blurted out. She didn’t mean to say it but just looking at Sara and listening to her ranting, it made her realize that this is all she wants. Ava wants a forever with her girlfriend, and this is a big, but good step towards achieving that goal. Sara’s reaction was priceless; her mouth hung wide open, she couldn’t believe what Ava just said. “Excuse me?” She said, vulnerability shining through, making her slightly stutter and her voice shake. “Seriously, marry me, please." Ava said, this time with a determined tone of voice.

Suddenly a big smile began to appear on Sara’s face, her dimples showing. “Are you- are you serious, Aves? Because if you are joking I’ll actually kill you.” The shorter blonde said, still in disbelief. She tried to sound threatening but honestly, she could never threaten her girlfriend. Ava had made her soft. The latter laughed and pulled her girlfriend closer, their noses almost touching, their lips a few inches away from eachothers.

“I’m not joking, babe. I’m completely serious, I promise. I know, this may seem so sudden and fast but I just know that you’re it for me. You are the one. I can feel it. I’m so in love with you, Sara. I love everything about you. Your strength, your fierceness, your extremely dangerous habit of saving otber people even though it means that you might get hurt instead. Just everything. You changed my life and you made it so, so much better. I want a future with you, Sara Lance. With you and only you. And it’s okay if you say no, honestly, I’d understand if you did because we’ve only been together for like a year and a few months? Okay, um- maybe this was too fast. I shouldn’t have, I’m-“ Sara interrupted her before she could continue that sentence.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you jerk. God, I love you so much.” Sara said, tears shining in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. “You’re it for me too, Ava Sharpe. I never thought I’d ever be able to love again. After the Gambit, Lian Yu and Nanda Parbat I- I just thought that maybe I wasn’t meant to love and to be loved. But now, I have you. And I love you. So much. I've never loved anyone as much as you.” The shorter woman said, getting a little choked up at the end. Ava smiled softly before leaning in and connecting their lips in a fierce and passionate kiss.

Eventually, Sara rolled on top of her. She smiled again into the kiss until she felt and tasted salty tear drops on her lips. Ava pulled back and rest her head on the pillow, looking deeply into Sara’s eyes. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave Sara one more kiss. Sara rolled back and rested her head on Ava’s chest, the beating of her girlfriend’s- no- fianceé’s heart calming her. “Will I be Sara Sharpe? Or will you be Ava Lance?” Sara asked. The taller blonde let out a chuckle, the emotional moment they just had completely gone. “I want to be a part of your family, Sara. I want to be a Lance. The 'Sharpe' surname doesn’t mean anything to me. I’m a clone, remember. I want to be a part of something meaningful. Because your family is. Your family is so strong and loving. I know your sister and your dad aren’t here anymore, and I know that I can’t take their place whatsoever, but I just want to be Ava Lance. Is that okay with you?” Ava asked, a sad smile on her face.

She knew that Sara didn’t like to talk about Laurel and Quentin a lot. Ava felt wetness drop on her t-shirt. She was about to take it all back but then she felt the slightest movement of Sara nodding into her chest. “It’s okay. I’d love for you to be a Lance, Aves. I just really wish you could’ve met them.” Sara said, while more tears escaped. “I wish that too, Sara.” The director didn’t know what else to say.

“They would have absolutely loved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Avalance fic :) I hope y'all liked it as much as I do. Also, my username on Twitter is @jesmacalians.


End file.
